1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor having metal pattern disposed between color filters.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor may include a plurality of color filters. The image sensor may further include a metal pattern to prevent optical cross-talk between pixels. The metal pattern may be disposed between the color filters. Various investigations into how to form the metal pattern between the color filters in the image sensor without damage to the color filters, e.g., the degradation of the color filters, etc., have been conducted.